Inbetween
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Timeranger] Filler scene fic for 'Children of Tomorrow', loosely connected one shots that expand on the original plot and characters. [Domon X Sion at certain parts, all canon pairings, spoilers for the series and 'Children of Tomorrow']
1. The Last One

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Post series, spoilers apply. My attempt to fill in the plot holes in 'Children of Tomorrow', so spoilers for that fic apply as well. Since 'Children of Tomorrow' focused heavily on Domon and Sion you can expect the same focus in this story as well, however, I plan to do something for each character. This chapter serves as a sort of a lead in to the fist chapter of the original, as well as a prologue to the entire series. So in other words, it's a prologue... to the prologue. Yeah.

--

He was all alone.

He had been since everyone and everything had faded into white light, and he had felt himself pulled to... wherever here was. It looked like it was where he was supposed to be, and at first he had almost convinced himself that it was where he belonged... but it wasn't. He could feel it.

The others were supposed to be here with him.

"Um, hello?" His voice echoed off of the walls. "Is anyone else here? Please... I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You should know by now that no one is ever truly alone."

A shock went through his body that was much worse than the last time-- when he fell, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get up again. He pushed back the pain long enough to open his eyes, and saw a man with a hauntingly familiar face... except for his eyes. He had never seen eyes that cold in his life.

The cold-eyed man smirked down at him. "You're the last one, appropriately enough. The last of your kind, the last to arrive here, the last to still remember what happened to the four of you... but that will be remedied soon enough."

Even as oblivion took over, even as he knew there was no way to change this, even as his eyes closed he tried to fight it off. _No-- no! It's not supposed to be this way, this is wrong. I don't want to forget-- I **won't **forget! I won't forget the past, I won't forget my friends, I won't forget that I'm..._

"Midorikawa! **Midorikawa!**"

Shin woke up with a start, half-eaten box lunch falling from his lap. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"... Yabuki?"

His classmate's features relaxed into a grin. "I was shaking you for a full five minutes. I was starting to think I was gonna have to slap you around a little to get you to wake up."

He smiled back at Yabuki. "Thanks for holding back." Shin rubbed at his eyes. "Did I doze off again?"

"Not quite. Snoring I can deal with. Screaming, not so much."

Guilt washed over Shin. "I'm sorry," he murmured miserably as he began to pick up what had been his lunch.

Yabuki rolled his eyes as he knelt down to help him. "Why do you always apologize? It's not like you planned to have a nightmare or anything." They worked in silence until Yabuki spoke again, his voice a little less sure than before."

"Midorikawa... do you know anyone named Ryuuta?"

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"

"Because you kept yelling at him in your dream."

"... Oh."

"B-but it's not like I'm trying to make you talk if you're that uncomfortable about it," Yabuki amended hastily as he tossed the ruined remnants of Shin's lunch in the trash. "In fact, let's change the topic. Do you have any plans this afternoon?"

Shin gave it some thought. "Other than my homework, no."

"Great. Because Kuroda and I and some other guys are planning to go out to eat this afternoon, and I think you should come with us, if only because you didn't finish lunch."

"Sure, why not? Where are we going to eat, anyways?"

"Well, there's this little coffee shop within walking distance of our school..."

--

**Explanation: **In 'Children of Tomorrow', Time Captain Ryuuta was brought back to life (in a pocket dimension) thanks to a blip in the time line after Yuuri and the others went back to the past to help Tatsuya stop Gien. However, before they could return to 3000, Ryuuta managed to re-direct them to his pocket dimension, and finally succeeded in altering their memories... so they would believe they were civilians from 2001-2002. He used the power of their Chrono Changers to tweak the time line so that they had families and people who remembered them well before the year 2000. He did all this after coming to the conclusion that the four of them had to die as well as Naoto if he was to live, and that killing four civilians quietly would be easier than four Timerangers (the fact that he was pretty much completely insane at this point might have influenced his decision). Eventually, however, Sion/Midorikawa Shin (whose alien anatomy didn't mesh well the memory changing process, not to mention Ryuuta trying to alter his hibernation cycle so that he'd have sleeping habits more in line with humans) met Kijima Daichi/Domon by pure chance, and after finding the other three, they stopped Ryuuta and regained their memories, and then enjoyed living their lives out quietly (or at least until fate decided to mess with them again).

Even though I mentioned that Yuuri/Ayase/Domon/Sion were Yuka/Akio/Daichi/Shin for a little over a year towards the end of the original fic, I don't think I explored this concept as much as I should have. Also, as mentioned previously, there are a lot of plot holes I want to at least attempt to fix. This series will be made of loosely connected one shots (I'll label what parts of the original fic each chapter corresponds to in an attempt to alleviate any potentional confusion).

**More notes: **The gacking of old school sentai surnames continue. Kuroda is, of course, belongs to Goggle Black (now we sort of have a matching set). Yabuki was stolen from Yabuki Jun/Yellow Four II. Quick trivia note no one cares about: Daichi's co-worker's name is Takasugi Asuka, like Takasugi Shingo/**Green** Two. Shin's classmate's name is Yabuki, like Yabuki Jun/**Yellow **Four II. I'm so witty and clever. Except when I'm not.


	2. Happy Family Planning

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Post series, spoilers apply. Filler fic for 'Children of Tomorrow' (spoilers also apply). This, like the previous chapter, is a prequel of sorts. The title is gacked from Paranoia Agent, IIRC.

--

It had been a year ago today.

A year since he had woken up to the phone ringing. A year since he lost the one thing that had kept him sane after he lost his wife. A year that seemed to stretch on forever, without so much as a hint of relief.

Or, as the local newspaper had put it, a year since Kijima Kenji and his wife had died in an automobile accident. 

It just wasn't **fair**, damn it. Kenji had been his world. He had taken care of him as a child, watched him as he grew up, cried like a baby at his wedding, loved him more than anything in the world... and now all he had left of his son were memories and a clipping of the obituary.

Koji tried to remind himself that there was nothing anyone-- Kenji, himself, even the other driver who had lost control of the wheel-- could have done. It had been an unhappy twist of fate, nothing else.

Fate wasn't much of a condolence as he finished his dinner for one, cleaned up, and went to bed. But it was the truth.

There was nothing he could do to get his family back.

--

Koji's morning was similar to his evening: he ate and did his housework alone. But for whatever reason, his heart wasn't as heavy as it was last night. And while he was glad about that it also perplexed him to some degree. There had to be some reason as to why he was feeling better than he had all year...

... And then, as the young man entered his home, Koji had all the reason he needed.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Daichi paused only to take off his shoes before making his way to the kitchen. "**Please** tell me you've got breakfast ready. Oh, I think I did okay on that Algebra test yesterday. At least I hope I did."

The reason, of course, being that his grandson was home from college for the weekend. 


	3. Shortened Lifespan

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Post series, spoilers apply. Like the past two parts, this is a prequel to the fic 'Children of Tomorrow' (spoilers apply there as well). Also-- this one is a little darker than what I usually write.

--

"You know, cigarettes can shorten your lifespan."

Akio didn't look up as he took one last drag. "And wouldn't that be a damn shame."

"It'd be a shame for me!" Akio's supervisor pounded a fist on his clutter-filled desk. "You're the only employee I have that can manage to make deliveries on time!"

"Then try firing your less than productive drivers instead of falling for their sob stories." He leaned over to put his cigarette out in the pearly white ashtray.

The supervisor rolled his eyes. "And of course, I'd miss your warm, friendly personality." He handed Akio a sheet of paper. "Anyways-- this store needs their order delivered by tomorrow, two in the afternoon. Think you can handle that?"

Akio didn't reply as he took the paper and headed for his truck. His supervisor shook his head sadly as he watched him go.

"Kid really is going to get himself killed one of these days."

--

Aoyama Akio wasn't suicidal. And while he hadn't exactly had a happy childhood (there was a reason why he ran away at age sixteen), he had no dark secrets he had to endure, either. There was, however, an explanation explaining his nonchalant attitude to his heavy smoking (and drinking, if he had a day off), one so obvious he couldn't believe the supervisor hadn't figured it out yet: he had no reason to live his life.

Others did. His supervisor had his son and newborn granddaughter, the people he made deliveries for had their businesses and even those loafers of co-workers usually had some girl they were trying to impress. Akio... he had cut off ties with his family long ago. He had no one waiting for him to come home. And while the open road was one of the better jobs someone with his education (or lack thereof) could ask for, he had always really wanted to drive...

Never mind that. That was a long time ago, and he had learned the hard way that were things he couldn't change.

Akio lit up with his left hand as he steered with his right. He wasn't suicidal... but if death came a little quicker for him than others, he wouldn't necessarily mind.

--

**Notes: **Sorry this took so long. One day, I won't have trouble writing for Ayase. One day.


	4. Keep Looking

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Like the previous parts, this is a prologue to the actual story.

--

There was no discernible reaction from Mika as her door was suddenly yanked open and slammed shut, nor was she phased by the screaming and subsequent thuds. It wasn't until she finished rinsing the carrots that she decided it was time to investigate the strange noises coming from her living room.

Mika leaned against the doorjamb, taking in the sight of the livid young woman in the bright pink overcoat. "So, Yuka-chan, how did you date with Daisuke go?"

"Daisuke?" Yuka laughed bitterly around the name. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no Daisuke! He's dead to me, do you hear?! **Dead**, I say!" She then threw herself on the couch, one hand over her eyes.

Somehow, Mika found enough space left on the couch to sit next to her younger sister. "You finally realized that he's no good for you, huh?"

Yuka moved her hand from her eyes to her forehead so she could stare at the ceiling forlornly. "He seemed so nice at first... he seemed perfect. They all do." Without warning she sat up, arms folded across her chest. "And then they all turn out to be scumbags." She glanced at her sister, and for a moment looked so vulnerable that Mika couldn't help but sympathize (even if this was the third time this had happened... this month). "Why can't I have what you have with Fuji-san, nee-san? Well, not what you have with Fuji-san **exactly** since you're the most boring couple ever, but you get the idea, right?"

Mika took a breath. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you just insulted my husband, my marriage, and myself and suggest that we take a more constructive approach if you want a relationship with a happy ending."

"Like what?"

"Like... well, what **do** you want in a guy you're dating? Do you have a type?"

Yuka gave it some thought. "... Tall, handsome, obscenely rich, generous, funny, good with kids, brave, kind, sensitive, and knows that I'm the one in charge."

Mika gave her sister a long, hard look... and then patted her shoulder. "You're going to die alone."

Momozono Yuka waited until her sister had disappeared back into the kitchen before sticking her tongue out at her. Then she turned her attention to the window, watching as an almost painfully happy couple walked by.

She didn't care what Mika said. There was someone for her out there, waiting for her. **He **was waiting for her, somewhere.

She just had to keep looking.


	5. The More Things Change

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: This takes place between parts one and two of 'Children of Tomorrow'

--

Daichi was trying not to think about it. But the more he pushed it out of his mind, the more it came back to haunt him.

On the whole, his day had been like any other. The part that involved Midorikawa Shin, however, was an entirely different story. Daichi had noticed he seemed out of it as early as the restaurant, but he had written it off as stress (hadn't Shin mentioned he had a big test that day?). It wasn't until they got to his place and Shin-- Shin, who stayed up until three am watching ninja movies without so much as a sip of coffee-- immediately collapsed on the couch that he realized that something was wrong.

He knelt down next to him. "Your head bothering you again?" Daichi kept his voice down, not wanting to make it any worse.

Shin said nothing, merely nodding. Daichi took a breath. "Listen, I know the hospital isn't your favorite place to be, but maybe we should consider it this time. I mean, if you took your medicine and you're still having headaches--"

"About that..." Shin trailed off, looking more than a little guilty.

"What-- why didn't you?!" Daichi knew Shin had every right be upset at his reaction, but he didn't care. How could he do something so stupid?

Shin's fingers dug into the beat up throw pillow he had been resting his head on. "Well, they make me drowsy and I had that Science exam today, so I figured I could deal with it until school was over and then run back home and take my pills before I met you this afternoon." His tone was already borderline frantic, but now it was getting hard to understand him. "But then my teacher wanted to talk to me after class, and I thought it was only going to take a few minutes Daichi-san, really, but by the time I could get away I was already late and I really wanted to see you, so--"

"Okay, I get it," Daichi cut him off. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted, I just... c'mon, lets just take you home and you can take your medicine, okay?"

"No, it's okay." Shin sat up, slowly. "I'll be fine by myself."

"But Shin--"

Shin gave him a look that made it clear his mind was made up. "Daichi-san, I've already worried you. I refuse to inconvenience you as well."

He was gone before Daichi could do anything.

--

_And I've been sitting on my ass ever since._ Daichi tossed a dishrag into the sink bitterly. But... Shin said he would be fine. He... he should believe him, Daichi reminded himself as he put away a plate automatically. He shouldn't bother him; he should just keep to his routine and not cause trouble--

_You know that's a lie-- and you know that he needs you, damn it. He's your friend, now act like it and help him._

Well, it couldn't hurt to at least call. Just to make sure he was okay.

--

The phone rang twice until Daichi heard someone pick up. "... H-hello?"

Shin's voice was so small... "Hey, it's Daichi. Listen, I know I'm just being paranoid, but I thought I'd call you and see how you were doing-- are you feeling any better? I figure the medicine must've kicked in by now."

"About that..."

"Shin!"

He sounded miserable, but Daichi only had so much compassion for repeated idiocy. "I was feeling so awful it took everything I had left in me just to get to bed--"

"Fine, whatever." Daichi leaned against his kitchen wall. "You're going to take your medicine now, though, right?"

"... I don't think I can make it to the bathroom."

Daichi felt the anger drain away with those words. "Well, how about I come over and give it to you?"

"But--"

"I don't mind. And I still have the keys **and** I remember the numbers to punch in." He had given Shin a copy of his apartment key in case of an emergency. Shin had insisted on giving him a copy of his key and the code to his family's security system, saying it was only fair. "I still have your address around here, somewhere. I'll be there soon-- and I **want** to do this," he added at the last minute, just in case Shin felt like arguing.

But apparently Shin didn't. "Okay. My room is on the second floor, first door on the left. Thank you for this, Daichi-san."

It wasn't until he hung up the phone that it hit him. Had he just agreed to leave the house that didn't involve going to work or seeing his grandfather? To see someone he'd only know for a month at the **most**?

_Yes, you did. Now go and help him already._

Daichi found Shin's address under some old art projects.

--

Shin had mentioned his uncle went on a lot of business trips when they first met, so Daichi had always assumed he was fairly well off.

"But I didn't think his house would be the size of my apartment building." It wasn't as big as the Asami mansion (which he had seen a picture of after reading an interview with the CEO discussing what direction the company was going in after the City Guardians had fallen apart), but it was very close.

Daichi forced himself to stop gaping as he punched in the code. Shin needed him now. He needed to focus on that, and nothing else.

--

Shin's room was dark, and Daichi made no move to turn on the light-- the poor kid was probably trying to sleep, after all. However, he could still make out the shapes of books, metal parts, and what he guessed were toy models that were, well, **everywhere**.

_Focus, Daichi, remember?_ He made his way to the bed, finding a chair. "Shin, I'm here." He rested a hand on a bump in his blanket he hoped was his shoulder. "You can wake up now."

Shin's head appeared from the blanket, hair messier than usual. "You really came."

"Of course I did. I promised you I would." Daichi leaned over, grabbing the extra covers at the foot of the bed and wrapping them around Shin. "Now where's your medicine?"

"The bathroom's down the hallway."

"Down the hallway-- got it." Daichi was already halfway out the door when Shin spoke again.

"Daichi-san?"

He froze mid-step. "What is it?"

Shin smiled weakly. "I know it's selfish... but I'm glad you're here."

"No. It's not." He waved, but didn't look at him before he left. However Shin reacted to that, he knew he couldn't handle it right now.

--

"Take two with a glass of water," Daichi read aloud as he handed Shin what the label instructed. "Side affects may include nausea and drowsiness."

"It hits me pretty fast." Shin rested his head against the pillows. "So it helps with the insomnia, too."

"Tomorrow morning you'll be fine." Daichi tried to believe that as he pushed the bangs away from Shin's face. Shin really would be fine, and he had a busy day tomorrow... but he didn't want to leave, not just yet.

"So... you're a mecha fan?" Daichi glanced around the room. He was starting to feel like they were staring at him.

Shin perked up a little. "Since I was five. I actually built a real robot once..." His face fell. "But then my uncle made me take him apart. He said it was annoying."

"You're joking." How could anyone as sweet and level headed as Shin build anything that even approached annoying?

"As soon as I'm in college, I'm going to try again." Shin reached for a robot on a nearby shelf, toying with the pose.

As glad as Daichi was to see Shin acting like himself again... he had to ask. "Why didn't you think I would come to help you?"

Shin blinked at him innocently. "Well, I know you don't like leaving the house, and it's already so late--"

"But none of that matters if you're involved." The intensity behind the words surprised even Daichi.

"... I'm feeling a little sleepy." Shin placed the robot on the night table next to his pill bottle before lying down, but he didn't close his eyes. "Daichi-san, do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

"I don't see why I would."

"Are you and Takasugi-san... you know..."

"**No, never!**" Daichi nearly leapt out of his chair in panic at the very idea. "I-I mean, she's a good friend... but that's definitely it."

"Sorry if I frightened you." Shin looked up at the ceiling (where a model airplane hung) for a moment. "Then, you don't have anyone?"

"Nope," Daichi shrugged. "Never, actually. I don't know, I've never really seen anyone in that way."

Shin kept staring at the ceiling. "But how can you tell if you... have feelings for someone... and what do you do if you have feelings for someone you shouldn't?"

_Oh my God, he's trying to tell me he's gay._ He patted his hands against his thighs, trying to think of something tactful to say. "Well, feelings, especially **those** kind of feelings can be confusing, even when you're my age, but..." Without fully realizing it, Daichi took his hand. "Shin, it doesn't matter who loves who."

His smile was even weaker than the one before. "If... if that's true... then I love you."

Daichi's first instinct was to ask what Shin meant, because he couldn't possibly have meant **that**... but Shin was in the middle of getting some much needed sleep. He probably wouldn't even remember it when he woke up.

He didn't want to disturb Shin. He needed to leave.

--

Daichi had left the pills on the night table-- along with a note (using the robot as a paperweight) to take them when he was supposed to from now on, or else. After making sure the door and the gate was locked, there was nothing left to do but go home.

He looked at the house one last time before he left, trying to breathe through the tightness in his chest.

"And I guess I love you too, Shin."


	6. Always There

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Takes place between parts one and two of 'Children of Tomorrow'. This is a sequel of sorts to the previous part in this series.

--

"You know I like you a lot, Shin," Daichi said as he tried to keep up, but with all the bags Shin was making him carry it wasn't exactly easy. "And that I like spending time with you, really, but... you must have at least one other friend who would've preferred to go toy shopping with you."

"First off, we're not toy shopping-- we're checking the stores to see if they've stocked the new model releases," Shin corrected him cheerfully. "And yes, I do have some friends who would've come with me... but they don't like getting up at six in the morning."

"And I do?!" Daichi couldn't remember much of the phone call: it was one big blur of Shin being so polite and excited and genuinely having no idea about the concept of sleeping in Saturday morning after a long week that he just couldn't find it in himself to refuse.

... Also, it was preferable to how he was originally planning to spend his weekend, which would have involved trying not to think about **that** night, and what Shin obviously didn't remember but he doubted he would ever forget (and all right, it didn't make much sense to try not to think about Shin by spending a weekend morning with Shin, but as his grandfather was so fond of reminding him, logic and Kijima Daichi had never gone very well together).

"Here we are Daichi-san." If Shin had noticed his earlier outburst (or the fact that he had suddenly grown very quiet), it didn't show. "And since we did the rest of our shopping early, we can come in when it opens and avoid the rush, isn't that great?"

When Shin smiled at him that way, he didn't want to argue anymore. "This is the one you kept talking about, right?"

"Oh, yes." Shin rubbed his hands together eagerly. "The twentieth anniversary all black re-deco is on sale today here, and I'm not leaving until I have one in my possession." Without warning, he grabbed Daichi's shoulder. "Look, they're opening up!" His voice literally oozed joy. Shin was already halfway to the doors when he noticed Daichi wasn't behind him. "Aren't you coming?"

Daichi found a bench, settling the earlier purchases around him. "No, I think I'll just wait for you and safeguard your things." Shin smiled again and bounded into the toy store.

He felt his lips twitch a little in response. Despite everything, Daichi was enjoying having Shin to himself for the morning. When they were like this--no headaches or questions or nagging feelings-- he could almost forget that they were supposed to be trying to figure out what all that meant...

Well, no point in worrying about it now. Somehow, he and Shin would remember whatever it was they'd forgotten (he couldn't be positive, but he was pretty sure that they had forgotten something), and then--

And then what?

He couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to him until now. After their search was over... after he learned what had happened and remembered whatever it was he knew he was supposed to... what if he was so busy remembering, he forgot about Shin? And memories held considerable power over a person... the right ones could make a person change forever. What if he changed-- or Shin? Or what if whoever he was before (if he had been someone else before) wasn't worth remembering? What would he do if-- **what would he do?!**

"Daichi-san!" Suddenly, Shin was hovering over him. "Are you all right? You look pale-- should we go home?"

"... No. No, I'm fine." He noticed that the model that Shin had been so set on getting a little while ago was now lying on the ground-- he must have dropped it in his rush to get to him. Daichi hoped his grin was convincing. "I'm just not used to being up this early on a Saturday, that's all."

Judging from the look on Shin's face, it hadn't been. "Then would you like something to eat? What about something to drink?"

"Maybe some water."

Daichi tried to steady his breathing as he watched Shin run to a nearby vending machine. He still wanted to know what it all meant. Those strange feelings that had been growing steadily stronger over the past year (despite his best attempts to ignore them), why meeting Shin had felt right and strange at the same time, why he **just knew** there was more to it all than just the occasional hunch... but not if it meant losing Shin in the process.

But wasn't Shin part of the process?

The whole reason he'd even acknowledged all this in the first place was because of Shin. And whatever had happened to him, he knew Shin had **something** to do with it-- it was the only explanation why he almost felt like they had already met that first time in the coffee shop (it also explained... other things that he really shouldn't be thinking about when he already had so much on his mind).

There were a lot of things Daichi was still unsure of, but he did know that no matter what happened, Shin would be there for him.

"Here's your water, Daichi-san." He put a hand on Shin's arm before he could hand him the bottle.

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better." To prove his point, he stood and scooped up the fallen robot. "Why don't we go home before this poor guy suffers any more abuse?"

Shin's face lighting up helped more than the water ever would have. "That's a good idea. As soon as we get back to your place I can start building him."

"Hold on-- first I have to give up my morning so you don't have to shop alone, now I get to spend the rest of my day watching you build what you bought?

"But your apartment has better lighting, Daichi-san!" Shin nudged Daichi's arm as he gathered the rest of the bags.

As he followed Shin home, Daichi decided to let it go-- all of it. Shin was going to get his way, like always, and that was perfectly fair, as far as Daichi was concerned.

Because no matter where his journey ended, Shin would be waiting for him there.


	7. The More They Stay The Same

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: This takes place between parts two and three of 'Children of Tomorrow'

--

He had finally found him.

Shin approached him from behind, taking him by the arm. "It's okay. I'm here. Let's go home, Daichi-san."

The man who turned around looked like Daichi, but there was something in his eyes Shin had never seen before. "Who the hell is Daichi?"

His heart clenched. "You are, Daichi-san."

"Whatever." He patted him on the shoulder before disappearing into the darkness. "Talk to me again when you can remember my name."

"No, wait! Please!" Shin chased after him, desperate. "I know it's you-- I **need** you!" He was gone, but he couldn't stop, he had to find him, he looked in every corner of the room--

His room.

Shin blew air between his teeth as he plopped back down on the bed. It was bad enough he had to deal with headaches and insomnia on what seemed like an everyday basis. Now he was having nightmares. As paranoid as it was, he was starting to feel like someone was out to get him.

He lifted his head up high enough to get a look at the time. School would be starting soon; unless he got up now he'd be late.

Realizing he had no choice but to push the nightmare out of his mind (as much as he could, at least), Shin sat up. After making his bed and rinsing off in the shower, he searched the closet until he found a clean uniform. It wasn't until he had finished knotting his tie that he noticed it.

The mecha Shin had bought that weekend morning with Daichi gazed at him sternly-- and all the memories he had been foolish enough to believe he could block out came crashing back.

Shin took the model in his hands, holding it so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Come back. I need you." But what good was it to need someone who didn't need you back?

He had been so stupid before. It was just... when he had seen Daichi slumped over on the bench, pale and shaking all over all he could think of was what he could do to help... and when he returned, and it was like nothing had ever happened... he had let himself believe that maybe, just knowing that Shin was there for him if he needed him had helped pulled Daichi out of whatever he was lost in.

Like Daichi always had for him.

But now he knew better, Shin reminded himself as he placed the model back on the shelf. What Daichi needed was time to mourn and then go back to his normal life, not him. He had never needed him. Both of them were better off alone.

And he had been an idiot to think otherwise.

**Notes:** This is supposed to take place right after Daichi's grandfather dies. I had to check my 'timeline' for this verse to make sure it would fit. My memory is so lame sometimes. 


	8. The Plan

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: This takes place right after the Timerangers' final battle with Gien.

--

Ryuuta had learned over the course of his career at the Time Bureau that one of the hard truths about time travel was that some things had to happen to keep the timeline from falling apart-- no matter how abhorrent they seemed to you on a personal level. His former subordinates were a perfect example. The family had to die or else Yuuri would have wasted her life instead of becoming a detective. Even if Ayase hadn't gotten sick, he still would have crashed and died in his next race. If Domon hadn't gotten himself banned from pro fighting, he never would have fallen in love with that woman from the year 2000. And Sion…

Sion was an exception. His fate had no affect on Earth's timeline-- or his. Maybe they weren't a perfect example after all, but they still proved his point.

When he had set his first plan into motion, there had been more than a few nights that the guilt kept Ryuuta up… especially when he finally found his 'replacement' in a twentieth century man named Takizawa Naoto. Even after a career filled with manipulating history and destinies just so, the idea of using these people in this way wasn't what he wanted.

However, it still had to be done. Because what Ryuuta had seen-- his own death, violent and painful and well before his time-- was not supposed to happen. He refused to believe otherwise.

But then those people… those people he had tried to saved, that he had wasted his pity on ruined it all. He had offered them everything they could ever want, all they had to do was forget… and they had thrown it back in his face, destroying everything he had been working for the past year so they could save their precious friend, who was doomed no matter what they did. Their only real choice was if they died with him or not.

He tried one last time to make things right, appealing to the member of the team who had the most to lose if this future-- the **right** future-- was changed. But even Ayase seemed fine with twisting the timeline if it meant he got to have his delusion of independence. There had been a struggle, a sound of a shot being fired, and then…

The last thing Ryuuta remembered clearly was Sion demanding to know how he could have done such a thing.

And then… he had waken up here. It looked like his lab, it had all the abilities of his lab… but he could tell that it wasn't (the two major hints being that he was the only one in a building that employed thousands, and none of the exits would work no matter what he tried). But how could he have survived such a wound…

They had survived the battle. They had survived and succeeded in changing the future. Of course, Ryuuta doubted that if they were willing to throw away families, careers, and lives for Asami Tatsuya, then they hadn't concerned themselves with the various wrinkles in the timeline that came with any sort of travel…

Such as his resurrection.

Ryuuta knew that he couldn't survive long outside of this pocket dimension-- but he could arrange things so that he could. He spent an immeasurable period of time at the 'Bureau's' main computer, analyzing, typing in equations. Finally, he reached a conclusion.

It would take virtually all the energy this mirror of the Time Bureau had to offer him, but he could do it. He would snatch them from the timeline before they reach the thirtieth century again. And once they were his again, he would have more than enough raw power to place his new plan into action.

His mistake the first time had been trying to be reasonable with them. It was clear to him now that all four of them were highly dangerous. If Ryuuta wanted to survive, they couldn't. Unfortunately, Time cadets were proving to be difficult to control.

But what if they weren't Time cadets anymore?

If he had the Chrono Changers (and he soon would), it would be possible. He would have to change the timeline in certain minute, harmless ways, but then they would fit in as if they had lived there all their lives.

Ryuuta began to type in the necessary plans. He had learned from his mistakes. This time there would be no guilt, no mercy when they died so he could live his life again. And why should he? This was how it was supposed to be, and since they were willing to kill themselves over their Asami before, why not for his descendent as well?

From now on, there was only the plan.


	9. The Anomaly

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Spoilers for the end of the series, and spoilers for 'Children of Tomorrow' as well. This is a prologue for Chapter six of 'Children of Tomorrow'

--

Ryuuta didn't know why he hadn't seen it before.

He had taken everything into account before putting his plan into motion-- and Sion, despite his first ill-fated attempt to escape the Bureau and save Asami Tatsuya's era, was simply another equation. He was an alien from a dead planet that had no connection to Earth's fate-- or Ryuuta's own. As long as he kept him separate from the others, things would continue to go accordingly.

The Time Captain stared down at the currently unconscious teenager and wondered how his equation had become an anomaly.

After giving the situation considerable thought, Ryuuta had come to the conclusion that there were two main factors in his plan nearly failing. The first was the most obvious one: Sion (and it **was** Sion now, if even he didn't remember everything yet, it was obvious that he remembered **enough**) was an alien, and thus his technology hadn't had as strong of an affect as it had on his Human teammates-- and his attempts at alternating his hibernation cycles had undoubtedly made his already tenuous hold on the boy's mind even weaker. Then there was the factor Ryuuta hadn't considered until now.

... If Sion had been willing to risk everything to save this century and his companions, why wouldn't he be willing to do so again... even if he wasn't entirely sure why? And he had been before Ryuuta intervened: it had started out with reaching out to Domon, then starting his own search. He had found Ayase without even trying.

What had been the cause? Trying to make an alien think he was a Human, or forgetting what lengths the alien would go to protect a time that he had grown so fond of?

Most likely it was a combination of both.

Ryuuta's eyes didn't leave Sion as his hand hovered over his sidearm. He could do it now. No struggle, no more plans that always failed. He still had three left, but without the student who half-remembered being much more than a student, they wouldn't be much trouble.

He really could just end it now.

Ryuuta let his hand fall. No, not yet. He had waited this long for his plan to be fulfilled; he could wait a little more. And besides, he hadn't had anyone to talk to since he first came here. It would be nice to have some company-- if only for a little while.

He smiled and tousled the sleeping boy's hair before leaving the room. He'd give Sion a little more time to remember everything before they spoke. 


	10. Familiarity

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Spoilers for the end of the series, and spoilers for 'Children of Tomorrow' as well. This takes place immediately after Chapter Five.

--

"Do I know you?"

Tatsuya took in the young woman standing before him. She had Yuuri's height and build, the shape of her face... but no. There was something not quite right with the eyes... and Yuuri had never smiled at him that way before (wide, brimming with patience and hope).

"No. This is the first time we've met."

She gave him a hard, long stare, long enough for Tatsuya to wonder... but then she smiled again. "Yeah, I'd remember someone as handsome as you-- hey, wait, don't go! Just 'cause I don't **know** you doesn't mean I don't **need** you!"

Yuuri would have never had that hint of a plea in her voice... but he stopped mid-step anyways. After his conversation with Honami, he decided it was at least worth a few more minutes of his time. "What do you mean--"

"Oh, right. I'm Momozono Yuka, and it's actually my date that needs to speak to you..." She trailed off, looking in every direction. "Now where's my date again?" Tatsuya watched on silently as she finally found the man who looked too much like Domon for Tatsuya's comfort. After a hastily whispered conversation between the two of them (in which Tatsuya was fairly sure he heard Yuka say, "Why are you so shy all of a sudden?!"), they approached him again.

Yuka was still smiling, but there was a bit of an edge in it now. It reminded him faintly of her. "Okay, let's try this again. I'd like you to meet Kijima Daichi. He's been looking for you all day."

Daichi's face was bright red as he managed a bow (and convinced Tatsuya that he was as far away from Domon in personality as humanly possible). "Nice to meet you. We've met before, I think-- sort of." He looked up at him, face serious. "I know this is blunt and I know I sound crazy... but does this feel familiar to you? Any of this?" There was a desperation in his eyes that he had never seen in Domon's before-- or anyone else's.

"... Why do you ask?"

The man with Domon's face tried to laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "A friend of mine-- his name's Shin-- wanted me to try and track you down. It's a really long story; I'm not sure if even I understand it all--"

"Wait." Tatsuya held a hand up, a detail from Honami's phone call coming back to him. "Midorikawa Shin?" 

Daichi blinked. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

There was no way to break this gently. "I'm a... close friend with a woman he spoke to this evening. She just told me that something happened to him."

Tatsuya felt a pang of sympathy as Daichi paled. "What do you mean?"

"She wasn't entirely sure herself, so I'm going to see if I can--"

"Then I'm going with you!" Daichi took a step back after realizing he'd grabbed Tatsuya by the shirt. "I-I'm sorry, it's just--"

"Trust me, I understand." Despite everything, Tatsuya felt himself grin. "Do you know the daycare nearby?" Daichi nodded. "That's where my friend's waiting for us. We better get going then, huh?"

Tatsuya was about to follow Daichi (who'd bolted off as soon as he mentioned where Honami was) when he noticed that Yuka was standing still... and giving him that hard look from earlier.

"If you don't want to go--"

"No, it's not that." She smirked at him. "I know who you are now."

"Yu... Yuka, I--"

She bounded up to him, taking his hand as she led him in Daichi's direction. "You're Asami Tatsuya, former rebellious son of the Asami Company." She glanced over at him over her shoulder, smiling. "You're in newspapers all the time." 


	11. Looking Forward to Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Spoilers for the end of the series, and spoilers for 'Children of Tomorrow' as well. This takes place after Chapter Eight.

--

"I feel like an idiot."

Tatsuya turned his attention from the night sky to Yuuri. "What do you mean?"

She smiled bitterly. "That day Yuka had a date. I... ran right past you." Yuuri glanced at him, letting her fingertips brush his shoulder for a second. "It shouldn't have been like that. I should've recognized you."

"Well, you weren't the only one," Ayase reminded her. "I bumped into him during work, and all he was to me was a pedestrian I nearly knocked down." If Tatsuya hadn't known him as long as he had, he never would have noticed that faint hint of guilt in his tone.

Tatsuya rolled his eyes. "Guys, it's not your fault--"

"That's right. It's Ryuuta's." Domon had spent the majority of the evening with his arms wrapped around Sion protectively (and considering what had nearly happened to Sion, Tatsuya couldn't blame him). "If I ever get my hands on him..."

"Hopefully, you won't have that opportunity-- not after I dismantled the teleportation device," Sion finished for him. He then gazed at Tatsuya, eyes sad. "It's just we've been though so much with you, Tatsuya-san. We wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you. We should have figured it out."

"But you did! It just took you awhile, that's all." Tatsuya gazed down at the city below (they'd been enjoying the warm summer night from the roof of the former Tomorrow Research building/current apartment of Asami Tatsuya). "We're together again, and..." Tatsuya took a moment to find his voice again. "All of you breaking though what Ryuuta did to you to find me again means more than I can ever say."

Everyone was silent... and then Yuuri nudged him. "For the last time, we'll never forget each other."

He smiled at her. "I know." He then stared up at the stars again, simply content in knowing that they were all here, in this moment.

And for the first time in a long time, Tatsuya was looking forward to tomorrow. 


	12. All Right

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Spoilers for the end of the series, and spoilers for 'Children of Tomorrow' as well. This takes place before the epilogue. Also-- I'm now finished! Sorry this took so long and thanks to anyone who's still reading. If you have any questions/comments, please feel free to ask.

--

"And your uncle really is okay with you moving in with me?" Domon kept flipping channels, even though nothing had grabbed his interest. "I mean, if my nephew was fresh out of high school and moving in with someone five years his senior, I'd at least like to meet him."

He could make out Sion's voice over the dull roar of the shower. "He never liked leaving me alone, even when he had to, and he has something against the idea of dorms." Domon heard the faucet being turned off. "Don't worry. I told him you were trustworthy."

_Too bad that's not the only thing I'm worried about._ "You really were going to do it, weren't you?"

"Do what?"

"Stay there with Ryuuta. Make sure we were safe at the cost of your own life."

No sound came from the bathroom.

Domon tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest as he turned off the television. "Sion, I've lost a lot in my life. I don't think I could take losing you."

"I've never had anything in my life but you. I don't think **I** could take losing **you**."

He decided to let it go. "Okay, fine, you win. I'll try to remember I'm not the only one who can't stand being alone." Domon cleared off a seat for Sion when he came back into the living room. "So, any headaches lately? Insomnia?"

"No, actually. I think when what Ryuuta did to me wore off, anything he did to my hibernation cycle wore off with it." There was a brief pause-- presumably Sion was getting dressed. "I'm still groggy at times, but I think that'll go away once I get a good week's sleep."

"Thank goodness." Domon was still adjusting to... well, everything, but as long as Sion was all right, he would be as well--

"What do you think, Domon-san?"

The first thing he noticed was that Sion was practically swimming in his sweats. Then his eyes settled on the damp green hair.

Sion beamed at him. "Green's the new black?"

Domon turned his back on him. "That's it. I'm breaking up with you."

He felt Sion tackle him from behind. "Domon-san, don't be that way--"

"No, anyone who makes a joke that lame doesn't deserve love--"

Sion's lips against his stopped any further argument. And as Domon hastily cleared off more room on the couch (because it was obvious to both that they were going to more than just sit and watch television tonight), any doubts were forgotten for now.

As long as Sion was here, he'd be all right. 


End file.
